romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
My Hollywood Story Season 1 walkthroughs
Page under construction Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Drama '��, '''Romance '��, 'Adventure '�� or 'Comedy '��. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Click here to go back to My Hollywood Story's main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. '''DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S1, Ep 1: Rare Luck' You're an aspiring actress pursuing dreams in a city known for destroying hopes and breaking hearts. MC has a dream about a Golden Adam handed to her by Nicholas bird. She wakes up on the bus and meets Bean. On the walk of fame she meets Nicholas Bird. Choice: Respond to the Nicholas Bird impersonator * Any choice: MC receives business card. Choice: Answer the lady on the phone for the casting call * Wait! If you hang up, I'll die! (+ 1 Drama) �� * Wait! Talk to me - You have such a nice voice (+ 1 Romance)�� MC arrives at a set. The director Mikael and actress Jessica have MC mistaken for another actress. MC joins the shooting (choices during the shooting do not influence the story). Exept for: Choice: Jessica spills coffee on your dress. Respond: * Give a slap on the face (+ 1 Adventure)�� * Find a witty comeback (+ 1 Comedy) �� * Faint (+ 1 Romance)�� * Cry (+ 1 Drama) �� Bean arrives on the set with the real actress. MC leaves. Mikael invites MC to a party the next day. 'S1, Ep 2: Someone Very Important' : Whom one can meet on the outskirts of Hollywood and how fashionable. After a night staying in a hostel, MC decided to rent an apartment. She finally found an inexpensive apartment on the outskirts of the city. Choices: Hit by a Mercedes, waking up in an unfamiliar place. *Yell''' (+1 Drama) ' *Joke' (+1 Comedy) ' Choices: After Gino examined your wound, he gets closer to you. Respond: *Close your eye and succumb to temptation' (��8)' *Push away and shame the man *Carefully dodge and joke. ''This choice affected the relationship between you and Gino. This will affect the storyline. Choices: Karen said MC is an inadequate actress, Respond: *Splash coffee. (+ 1 Adventure) *Burst into tears.' (+1 Romance)' *Get angry. (+1 Drama) *Laugh. (+1 Comedy) Choices: In Karen's acting class, she ordered MC to disguise as a homeless woman and asked for money in the street. Respond to a stranger: *My ID was stolen. ' (+ 1 Adventure)' *I was kidnapped by a fan, but I escaped (+1 Romance) Choices: When you want to enter the party, a security guard blocked your way. Sometimes there is a crossroad in the story. The path of the heroine depends on the talents accumulated so far: Drama, Romance, Adventure, and Comedy. The Path of Comedy: 'You told the bouncer you are a comedian will have a performance in half an hour. You try to make the bouncer laugh: '''The Path of Drama: '''Act like a famous and powerful actress and he will suffer the consequences for not letting you enter the club. '''The Path of Adventure: ' '''The Path of Romance: Choices: Who is the highest paid actor in Hollywood recently? *Roger Browney (Wrong) *Pat Britt (Wrong) *George Looney (Right) You will dance with David either way. '' Police arrested David at the party. MC and David ended up in jail together. 'S1, Ep 3: New friends... and Enemies' : ''Prison talk and unexpected acquaintance. : : Choices: MC shoved David off the bench last night. : :* Apologize. (+1 Drama) :* Laugh it off. (+1 Comedy) Choices: David said MC is an unremarkable actress. :* Throw a shoe at David. (+ 1 Adventure) :* Insult David with words. (+1 Drama) Choices: Facing Captain Jeff interrogation. :* Insist on innocence (+ 1 Adventure) :* Get scared and cry. (+ 1 Romance) :* Ask to be let go. (+1 Drama) Choices: Your new apartment: :* Chic apartment - Modern studio with balcony. ' (��30)' :* Ordinary apartment - small and modest Choices: Said goodbye to Gino: :* Hug and kiss goodbye. (+ 1 Romance) :* Smile and make goodbye jokes. (+1 Comedy) Choices: Check the dog: :* White dog - Kind looking Samoyed-like breed :* Brown dog - Happy Corgi Meet a cute guy called Mike. You named your dog Lucky. ''Choices: Lucky was scampering away and ruined Ellen's shirt: The Path of Comedy: :* Tell a joke about animals. :* Allow Ellen to cuddle the dog. The Path of Romance: :* Look like you! :* Be friends with you! If you take the romance path, it will affect the relationship with Ellen in the future. Ellen invited you to a fashion show. Mikael called to tell you that Christie broke her arm and he offered a small role to you. 'S1, Ep 4: The real part' : What happens when an actor gets too involved with his role? 'S1, Ep 5: The camera's spotlight' : A complete nobody yesterday… Today- a model and celebrity 'S1, Ep 6: Bittersweet popularity' : The bittersweet taste of growing popularity 'S1, Ep 7: Cinderella in the "City of Dreams"' : Cinderella in the “City of Dreams.” 'S1, Ep 8: The world on the verge of collapse' : You need to be strong and brave, Even when everything is against you! 'S1, Ep 9: David changes his mind' : Courage conquers cities… And wins the hearts of directors. 'S1, Bonus episode: When in love with a romantic type' : How can a romantic journey end when you rely on technology? Category:Walkthroughs